


the heart of the matter

by aetherae



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherae/pseuds/aetherae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Fujino, it’s even simpler than affirming or denying. Much simpler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the heart of the matter

**Author's Note:**

> x-posted from tumblr, no edits/changes. fujino is amazing, what else can i say?

> **5\. that’s all there is**

These are the facts: Fujino Asagami cannot recall a single moment in her life where she felt pain. It didn’t matter if it was a paper cut, a bruise, or anything like that. She never felt a single bit of it, or of anything else. Fujino could not feel _anything_ until the moment she killed that boy.

So, a life where she could feel nothing, or a life where she could feel everything she’d missed? To confirm you were alive, or to live in a vague, transient state, unsure of everything? Her choice was obvious.

(These are also the facts: Fujino Asagami cannot recall a single moment in her life where she felt a joy like the one she felt while seeing that boy’s—and many other people’s—limbs twist and bend and _snap_ clean off their bodies. She’s been happy, sure. Ecstatic, even. But there was nothing as nearly as sublime as listening to someone scream when they realized they were bleeding out to death.)

She thinks it’s a simple matter.


End file.
